The Minotaur and his Girl
by ChaoticGuardian1253
Summary: Someyoungguy1243 sends Sonia Poventus into the past to meet the lonely minotaur before his death by Theseus. With this new girl messing up the past, can she help save the poor bull from his death from Theseus?
1. I'm sending you to the Past

**A/N: I had to choose three classic books for my English Honors class and the one I chose was a book called **_**The Iliad **_**written by some guy named Homer. When I finally reached chapter four, I was all like, "Holy shiet, they talk too much". Then when I got to the fighting parts, I was all like, "Whoever's narrating should stop giving the cannon fodder's(which means useless or expendable guys) biography to me because I can't even remember something that pointless like that in my head. Reading this book however, made me think about what I knew about the Greeks. I thought about the minotaur and his sad death by Theseus and got inspired to give the poor guy a story where he actually lives because of a bored girl reading **_**The Iliad **_**that I sent into the past inside the labyrinth and meeting the guy before his death so the new girl can change his fate. I don't own anything. Now that I think about it, who owns the mythology section?**

Sonia Poventus was laying on the family couch reading a book called _The Iliad_. She was like any regular Jr. year high school student: slightly tanned skin, 16 years old, dark hair, still a virgin, straight A student, had a little frail body, and most importantly, doesn't smoke or do drugs. She never even had a beer or any drink that had any alcohol in it. The one thing that made her different from all the students from her school was the fact that she hadn't found a boyfriend yet. Sure, someone can say that she was pretty, but that someone hadn't found any interest in her but Sonia didn't care. She thought that all guys were monsters ever since she protected a little girl from three male bullies that were twice her size in her freshman year. Luckily, the police arrived before she could stab one of the bullies in the heart.

With a frustrated sigh, she put down the book and told the ceiling, "This is the most boring book in my entire life". Now Sonia loved reading. In fact, she won many competitions in the past that involved reading and a saying like that to a book would have surprised anyone.

"I know right. I hated that book too. And I love reading!", said the voice of me, someyoungguy 1243, that seemed to come from everywhere in the room.

Sonia Poventus bolted upright on the couch looking for the source of the voice. "Who's there?!", she demanded. Luckily her parents went out with her annoying six year old brother to some kind of baby shower that she had no interest in.

"Okay who the hell are you and how did you know where my parents are?", she asked me.

"Whatever do you mean?", I responded.

She folded her arms. "Just cut to the crap already. What do you want from me?".

"Do you like Greek mythology?", I asked her.

"Just stop with the, 'she said' and the, 'I said' and yes I like Greek mythology, or at least I used to when I read _The Iliad_".

"I have a better idea than just reading boring books about the Greek. How about actually seeing Greek stuff in the past?"

"I guess that could be fun. So are we going to a museum or something?"

Her question wasn't answer edas silenced filled the air.

"Seriously dude, stop narrating".

Quickly, I muted myself from the story.

Sonia pointed a finger in the air and shouted, "I can still hear you talking asshole!".

No response came.

"Hey if I can't hear you, what am I suppose to to now?".

As if on cue, a floating wooden bat appeared in front of the surprised; slamming into her head. She fainted on the floor as a bright light swept her away from the room.

**(Scene Change)**

Groaning in pain, Sonia got up from the dirt ground and checked her surroundings. There were giant stone walls leading through corners and what not. Despite that, it was pretty roomy where she stood.

When she was done looking around, Sonia did the dumbest move in history that anyone could ever do when you're in a strange dark menacing labyrinth with a minotaur in it. Out loud with her voice echoing off the walls she said, "Anyone here?".

Then suddenly to her left, a giant black hoof stepped out, making a loud tap in the quiet space. Then another hoof. Then the giant hulking form of the minotaur appeared before the young girl.

With muscles bulging under the black fur that surrounded his huge body, he asked with a deep voice, "What are you doing here human girl? The next sacrifice isn't happening for three more years". He eyed her curiously, wondering if the human would grab the rusty sword near her feet.

To his surprise, the human stepped up to him and put her hand under her chin to look as if she was inspecting him.

In Sonia's eyes she saw a bipedal half man half bull standing in front of her. Everything about him was broad and muscular with fur poorly trying to cover his well built body. His head was the head of a bull; snout and everything. There was also a big brown dirty cloth that covered his privates. Most boys and teachers were taller than Sonia. However, this bull man was way taller than them. Way way taller. Way way WAY taller. His large white curved horns on his head didn't scare Sonia. Instead, she somehow found them attractive.

Taking a braver step towards him, Sonia held out her hand. "Hi there. My name is Sonia Poventus. What's yours?".

**A/N: I don't think the Greeks knew how to speak English back then. If they didn't let's pretend they knew how in this story. Review!**


	2. Greetings from the future

**Chapter 2**

The minotaur eyed her hand suspiciously, wondering if this was another trick to kill him like what those other humans tried to do.

He shook her hand with two big furry fingers and pointed out to her, "You are foolish human. Did ever think that I could've killed when you took your first towards me?".

Her eyes narrowed at him as she responded back, "Well no shit Sherlock, of course I thought of the possibility that you were gonna kill me when you have a body that weighs like four tons".

"Five tons, actually", he corrected. "And who is this Sherlock? Is he some kind of great hero that is destined to kill me?".

"Of course not. He's one of the greatest detectives second only to the Batman or third to the Question. Besides that, why would they want to kill you? I mean you seem like an ok guy.".

The minotaur was flabbergasted, or basically surprised for those who don't know what flabbergast means, at her question. With fear of rejection if that question was a joke, he asked her, "You… do not fear me?".

"Of course not".

"But I have killed many heroes who came before me to slay a hideous beast".

"Hey don't feel bad about that. Deep down, I know that you're a really nice guy. I know that I would've killed those so called heroes if they came here to kill me. The real monster are those guys for trying to hurt someone like you".

"But I eat human girls like you".

"Bullshit. Bulls aren't carnivores".

"I'll have you know that I do indeed eat meat since I am half human".

"Even so, I don't believe that you're a cannibal. You probably just eat all kinds of meat except for human and bulls".

The half man and half bull was again surprised at this little human's wise words. She was right. The human offerings he was given were led by him through a cave that brought them outside made by himself. The food he ate were brought down by his father to keep him alive when it's not time for human sacrifices.

Her words somehow gave him hope to keep on living his sad life and to show his gratitude, he picked her up to hug her body to his furry chest.

Sonia sighed in happiness, loving the feeling of his fur against her skin. "So what's the great hug for?", she asked him.

"For giving me hope to keep on living", he explained to her.

A response was about to be said from her until a yawn interrupted her.

The minotaur put her down and chuckled. "Looks like you are tired. You may not know it, but it is currently night time". He then grabbed her entire arm with one hand. "Come, I will take you to my quarters".

She was too tired to protest as he put her on his back.


	3. Questions

**Chapter 3**

There was no door as the two reached their destination. It was a very large circular dead end in the labyrinth decorated with a large bed made of haystack to the right, a fireplace in the middle, and a mini kitchen to the left that the half bull used to occasionally add more flavor to his food.

He walked over to the bed with the sound of his hooves echoing off the stone walls and removed the snoring girl from his back. His broad furry back then landed with a thud on the bed, causing some loose hay to float around him.

With one hand carrying the sleeping girl up to his face, he said to her, "You are a strange being, Sonia. I really hope you are as kind as you may appear,"

Her head fell sideways, still sleeping.

"Because if this is your plan to kill me, I will find out and I will be the one to kill you."

A drop of drool fell from her mouth and landed between his eyes.

He wiped the drool away, slightly causing a darker patch of fur on his arm.

"Ah who am I kidding, you're too cute to kill me.", he said before placing her head on his neck and wrapping his arms around her body, careful to not put too much weight on her.

He then fell into a peaceful sleep.

**(8 hours later)**

Sonia sat up on the hay bed with no giant minotaur in sight.

She looked around the circular room that was lit by a faint light by the fire place.

"Where the hell are you?", she asked the room.

Then her attention was brought by a loud sound of hooves that came from the only exit of the room. What came out was the minotaur carrying three large wooden barrels on each side of his body using both of his huge arms. He put down the six barrels right in front her.

Standing up, she asked him, "What's in the barrel?"

He put one hand over the barrel and answered, "Oh just the usual." He opened it. "Food", he finished.

Sonia took a look in the barrel and was surprised at the amount of fruits and vegetables that was in there. There were tomatoes, broccoli, apples, oranges, strawberries, mangoes, bananas, pears, spinach, corn, and peaches. A person can make a delicious salad with this. However, a salad is something that's not on Sonia's favorite food list. She wanted meat. She'd pick a hamburger over a salad any day.

With a raised eyebrow, she questioned him, "What? No meat?"

"Oh I believe the meat is in here", he said, his placing hands going over two other barrels.

When he opened the barrels, the bloody stench of dead chicken filled Sonia's nostrils.

She tried waving off the scent while saying, "Ah crap that stinks! Close it!"

He closed them and chuckled; amused at her strange way of talking. Never had he met anyone like her. Usually, they're always screaming and begging for him to spare their lives until he leads them to the exit he created.

A finger pointed to the hay bed. "Please rest while I cook the meat. It shall be ready shortly."

"What kind of meat are we talking here?"

"Well it's always the same thing my king brings me, chicken and fish."

"What about something to drink? You can't eat a meal without getting thirsty."

He next pointed to a barrel that had spigot near the bottom. "There is water in that barrel and there are some cups in the cupboards over at the kitchen." He then gestured towards the bed. "So please rest."

**(After cooking lots of meat)**

The two were sitting from across from each other on the hay bed eating their breakfast. Sonia had a plate filled with meat and vegetables and a smaller plate filled with fruits near her. A copper cup filled with water was also by her side. The half bull however, was just eating what his hands can get from the barrels and the large pot he used to cook the meat. To drink he lifted up the water barrel and turned on the switch to let the liquid inside to fall down inside his mouth.

During their time eating, Sonia asked him, "So what's your name?"

Her companion raised a furry eyebrow. Never had anyone asked his name. They were usually too screaming in fear or trying to kill him. Sometimes, he even forgot his name since it was hardly ever needed in his daily routines, which was mostly cleaning his room, taking a quick shower at the waterfall that was near the exit, and carrying six heavy barrels filled with his food.

"Asterion", he answered.

"Nice name. Now I'm curious on how long you live because you're a minotaur and all that."

"I live as long as any human because I am half human. Now, what's your next question?"

"How old are you?"

"24"

"How long have you lived here?"

He let out a sigh. "I'd say about… 24 years."

"Woah, you don't get out much do you?"

"No I do not and now I believe it's my turn to ask questions. Where are you from?"

Sonia put a finger on her chin, wondering on how to answer him. She could lie and accept the good chance that he wouldn't believe her. The other option was telling him the truth where there was also a good chance where he wouldn't believe her.

Finally, she decided to tell him the truth but partly true. "I am from… a place very far away from here."

He gave her a look that said, "Really? That's all you have?"

Asterion then stood up from his sitting position and told her, "Well I do hope that you return to your homeland because I will now escort you to the exit. I'm sure that you'll live a better life when you're away from here."

She tilted her head. "But what if I don't want to leave you?"

Asterion froze in shock. This human wants live with him; a monster that was supposedly used to kill anybody sent inside the labyrinth? How absurd.

Curiously, he responded, "Why do you want to stay here with me? There is no future for you if you do."

"Well actually, there's also no future for me when I leave because the far away place I was talking about hasn't even been discovered yet. And I hear that the outside world today treat women like objects than an actual people. I mean come on, girls are way more mature that perverted guys."

He then held out his hand to her and said, "Very well then but please come with me for I must take shower and I am concerned for your well being. I will feel much better if you are with me."

She rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Whatevs."


	4. Knowing each other well

**Chapter 4**

Asterion and Sonia were walking through a path in the outside world that in the forest. The half bull had offered Sonia to climb on his back but she had refused. He had told her that the waterfall wasn't far so she decided to just walk it. That and she didn't like getting help to do simple things like picking up a piece of paper. However, she started to regret turning down his offer because this so called short walk turned out to very long and tiring.

With her head leaning and grabbing his large muscular furred arm, she pointed out to him, "I thought you said the waterfall wasn't far from here?"

He looked down to see her tired sweaty body holding on to his arm. "Well it usually doesn't take long for me when I jog there but since I have company I have to walk", he told her.

"You're not tired?" She was really surprised about how much stamina he had. If she was already tired from walking, she wondered how much running did it take for Asterion to get tired.

"My body is much more stronger and more durable than you humans so it is only fact that I am not tired yet."

Sonia couldn't figure out if he was just mocking her or just trying to help her understand him.

"Well ok Mr. Tough Guy, are we there yet?".

His finger pointed to one of his ears. "Listen closely and you will hear the sound of falling water."

Sonia did what she was told and strained her ears to hear anything except for the sound of the nearby birds. They picked up the faint sound of roaring water coming from the left. Her head turned to the direction of the sound and saw some two large bushes almost as big as Asterion.

His hands placed themselves between the bushes. "You are welcome to shower with me if you can not stand the heat but beware of the pressure of the waterfall for it may be too much for your small body."

"Hey!", she protested, "my body isn't that weak so I'll do what I want!"

A chuckled emitted from his mouth, amused at her personality. She was like a young wild girl ready to take on anything that would try to stop her from doing what she wanted to do. Hands removed the bushes blocking their way and revealed the sight before them. There was a lake the size of a desert oasis with white soft sand surrounding it and a large waterfall between two large brown rock walls crashing into the lake.

Ignoring her tiredness, Sonia ran up to the lake; her red sneakers sinking slightly into the sand. She started removing her blue tank top and blue shorts revealing her bra and underwear. Her sneakers were next. Her actions caused Asterion to blush a bit. It wasn't everyday that someone like him would see a girl as bare as this. He stopped blushing when she hid her body within the lake; the water causing her image to waver.

With one hand inviting him to come in, she shouted to him, "What are you waiting for? The water feels great!"

"I will be there shortly,Sonia", he told her, removing his brown loincloth, revealing his large rough gray colored underwear.

Sonia instantly blushed and looked away, feeling weird at seeing more of his exposed body.

He then waded through the water, walking towards her while the his hooves lightly sank beneath the soft sand. When he was deeper into the water towering over her, Sonia noticed that most of her body was covered in water while much more of his was not. "Um… hi", was the only thing Asterion could think of; his usual gentlemen talk gone.

She eyed him curiously. "So what do you do next?"

"Since the deeper parts of the lake can not envelop my body, I must go towards the waterfall to cleanse the rest of my body.", he answered. He then left her to go to his destination while Sonia stared at his broad back. The waterfall came crashing down onto his back but he seemed unaffected by it. Next his hands proceeded to rub against every part of his body with his back still facing Sonia. She shrugged and started to swim laps around the edges of the lake to pass time.

**(3 minutes later)**

Occasionally, Asterion would look at the company he had and start to blush as she looked even more beautiful with drops of water flying around her face when she took a quick breath of air and put her head back down into the water to continue what she was doing. He was glad that he decided not to remove his underwear this time like he usually does because he thought he would scare his only friend if she saw his um… privates. They were bigger than any mortal human alive and probably still be the biggest in the future.

Asterion took another look behind his back and froze at the sight. Sonia was now on the grass removing her bra; showing him her regular sized breasts. He looked away before her underwear was next; blushing even more wildly before. After telling himself to calm down, he questioned her, "W-why are you taking off the last of your garments?"

Sonia looked at him in fear. How much had he seen? She had checked earlier to make sure that he wasn't looking but was he actually looking at her when she wasn't looking at him? Regaining her composure, she said, "These are the only clothes I brought with me so I'm trying to dry them. So don't look you pervert!"

After many stutterings, he managed to say, "I am truly sorry Sonia. I did not mean to act as a mindless pervert who looks at your beautiful body."

She narrowed his eyes at him; curious if what he said was an apology or a compliment. "Well just don't look next time, ok?"

He nodded his large bull head. "Agreed."

Then an idea popped in her head. "Hey, since you saw one of my private things, let me see one of yours."

Eyes were widened when she said that. If only he hadn't looked. "But why?". He was lost for words.

"Because you kind of owe me for doing what you did so it's only fair that I get to see what you're trying to hide. So turn around with your eyes closed and take off that underwear.", she demanded.

"I understand that I owe you but must I do something this weird? It is unnatural"

She put her hands on her hips, giving him an irritated face. "There's a saying an eye for an eye and an arm for an arm. The situation we have here is a look for a look so show me that thing you hide under your underwear."

Asterion sighed, wondering on how she would take this. Turning around with eyes closed, he removed his underwear to show her the thing she wanted to see. Blushing madly and quickly looking away, Sonia's hands covered her eyes; clearly embarrassed. Never had she seen something that big. Actually, she had never seen a penis before but she was sure they weren't suppose to be that big.

"Are we even?", he finally asked.

She was still covering her face. "We're even."


	5. Let's Fight!

**Chapter 5**

Asterion and Sonia were sitting across from each other on the hay bed, just eating their lunch silently. There was absolutely nothing else to do today except maybe just rest or walk around the labyrinth, which Asterion always did. But with Sonia, there will be no resting today. She wanted to have fun and she will have it.

Putting her plate aside, she asked the bull, "What do you wanna do today?"

"How about a stroll through the labyrinth?", he suggested. Sonia gave him a an irritated look. "Or how about we clean the room?", he asked quickly. Despite the room being already clean, Asterion suggested that because there was really nothing else to do. Maybe except kiss each other but that isn't gonna happen for a few chapters.

Then Sonia suggested something that surprised him. She wanted him to teach her how to use a sword, or more specifically, use him as a practice dummy. "Come on, I'm pretty sure the rusty swords around won't even cut through the thick muscles you have."

"Yes but, why? There is no need to learn how to use a sword here."

Sonia raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, then what else do you have in mind?", she asked him coldly.

He had no answer for that.

**(Scene change)**

The two beings were now in a square room with each side having a dark path dimly lit by torches on the walls. Sonia held out a short and rusty sword towards Asterion, ready to do battle. Asterion had his arms folded and a bored look on his face. He's been through situations like this; mainly involving stupid brave heroes trying to kill him.

Normally, a girl would rather go shopping or watch the movie Twilight with a guy. Not Sonia. She wanted action, and the type of action she liked was fighting.

With a rush, Sonia came at him, who was still unfazed. She ran through the tip to pierce the air, heading straight towards Asterion's abs.

With a mere two fingertips, he grabbed the blade and picked it up, with Sonia hanging loosely from the grip of the sword. Hand waving as a sign of hello, she asked him, "What's up man."

As an ancient minotaur from the past, he had no clue that the term "what's up" meant as a saying of hello. So like any serious person he looked up and saw only the dark rock ceiling of the labyrinth. "The ceiling. Why?"

As Asterion brought his head back down to look at her face, a kick came upon under his chin. However, the kick was deemed too weak for him to even feel it. Damn, he must pretty strong not to feel a kick that Sonia used to break other people's chins when they asked for it.

Her hand let go of the hilt, resulting in her falling to the ground and looking up at him. With two fingers on the hilt and two on the blade, he broke the sword in half and let it fall near Sonia's feet.

"Show off!", she yelled at him.

He chuckled, again amused at her personality. "Are we done here?"

"No we're not!", she yelled at his face while she removed yet another sword from a skeletal hand. "Not until I take you down!". She charged at him again, this time using a slash at him.

He merely grabbed her sword arm before it could come in contact with his harder than steel ribs. He crushed her arm lightly to make the sword clatter onto the stone floor. But his light crush felt like Superman crushing her arm. Asterion looked at her pained arm. "Do you wish to quit?", he asked smugly.

"Like hell I would!". She charged at him again, using her shoulder as an attempt to push him to the ground, which she knew was impossible but she tried anyway.

Being a nice guy, Asterion let her tackle him to the ground, causing a loud thud. "You have won, Sonia", he simply stated.

She stood on his chest with arms as support and looked down on him, eyes filled with gratitude and anger in letting her win. "Why'd you let me win? I'm not some whiny brat the crys when they lose you know."

"I did not want to hurt you emotionally when I had already hurt you physically." He pointed to her now slightly pained arm.

She smirked in response and told him the tales of how she took down guys bigger than her with with one arm while a knife was plunged into her leg.

When she finished, Asterion pondered about her. Her scrawny frail body made others believe that she was just another girly girl. Sonia's urges to punch her problems and wild attitude, however, could help others rethink their judgments.

He then hugged Sonia to his chest, which she didn't protest. "You are truly special, Sonia."

She blushed, feeling warm and uncomfortable with their bodies this hands clutched his fur. "You're special too, Asterion."


	6. The Tributes

**Chapter 6**

It was hard to believe that Sonia and Asterion were still in the friendzone for three years, despite them always sleeping and playing with each other.

Sonia's appearance has changed during the the years. She was now taller, but no where near as tall as Asterion, hair a bit more messy, and gained a little muscle due to training with a sword a a lot.

Asterion hadn't changed at all. As if he can be taller and muscular than he already is.

The two unlikely friends were waiting in yet another unknown room that Sonia has never set foot in. Apparently, today was the day where 14 tributes, 7 boys and 7 girls, were sent down into the labyrinth and be supposedly eaten by Asterion. What really happens is that the half bull would lead them to the exit and kill only the guys that were foolish enough to pick up a fallen sword and refuse his hospitality; leaving him to regret his actions.

Sonia's arms were folded and her footing was tapping the ground; a sign that she was losing her patience. "This taking forever", she said.

The half bull sighed. "Do not fret Sonia, they will be here any minute now."

Then as if on cue, a wooden platform held by its angles by chains was brought down rather fast from the ceiling. Fast enough that if it landed on the ground, the people it carried would surely die. Luckily, Asterion was nice enough to go under the platform and use his huge body to break its fall.

While its occupants jumped down from their position, Sonia took in their appearance. The girls wore pretty slim dresses in different colors that Sonia would no where in hell wear. The overpowering smell of cheap perfume coming from them filled the room. The boys wore dirty ancient Greek robes that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. The horrid stench coming from them was another obvious sign.

Not good in greeting people who just came into a terrifying labyrinth with an equally terrifying minotaur in it, the only thing Sonia could say was, "What's up everyone?"

"I'M TOO YOUNG AND PRETTY TO DIE!", the girls screamed in unison.

"AND I WANTED TO DIE IN THE ARMY, NOT LIKE THIS!", the boys whined.

During their loud rants, Sonia was _calmly_ waiting for them to be done with her eyes closed tightly and her fists clenched. Asterion told her to wait calmly until the tributes were done screaming but there was a limit. She really couldn't handle whiny little shits.

Sadly for her, their combined screams became even louder when they noticed a huge hulking minotaur behind them.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!", they all screamed louder together, annoying Sonia even more.

"STOP SCREAMING!", she yelled, overpowering their own yells. They instantly stopped looking and turned their attention to the even more terrifying girl behind them. "You whiny brats better shut the hell up before I shut you up myself."

"But we're gonna die here,", one boy said, "and it's all because of that monster behind us!"

Eyes flashing in anger, she charged at him with a fist raised. Nobody calls her best friend a monster except nobody. Her punch collided with his face; launching him backwards to a distance that impressed everyone. A girl couldn't possibly be that strong but Sonia did it anyways.

The boy's back slid on the ground and stopped when his face was looking up at the surprised minotaur's face. That's when he screamed again.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP SCREAMING!", Sonia yelled, running up to the fallen boy and punching his face yet again, knocking him out instantly. She got up and cracked her her fingers. "Alright, who's the next?"

There was no more screaming after that as Asterion led the large group to the exit.

**(10 minutes later)**

"So we have to do that again nine years later? Sounds boring", Sonia asked the bull, walking down a hall with him.

He sighed in sadness. Every sacrifice reminded him that he was thought of a monster. "Sadly, yes. Though, it is much easier with you around thanks to your uh… violent negotiations."

"But don't you wish you could be something more. You know, instead of being cooped up in this maze and all that."

"I truly wish to be something more than a monster in a labyrinth, but what else can I be? I am not accepted by society and I have nothing."

They stopped walking and she placed a hand on his furry arm. "You have me."

Asterion blushed. He had come to like her touches on his body throughout the years.

"And that is why I shall save you my dear lady", said a man behind them.

Human and minotaur looked behind them What was there was a man dressed in brown Greek robes with a bigger version of Elvis' hairstyle making him look like a total weirdo. You probably wouldn't have been intimidated by this strange man if he wasn't holding a sword towards you.

"Please stand back my dear maiden for I am Theseus; the hero who is destined to save you and kill this monster."

"Hey shit for brains,", Sonia responded back, eyes narrowing at him, "does it look like I need saving?"

He gave her a smug smirk that pissed her off even more.. "Of course you do. Don't you know that this bull eats humans for a meal?" Before she could make a retort, Asterion pulled her back as Theseus charged at him with his sword pointed straight at him.

Asterion raised an arm to defend against his sword slash thinking that his thick muscles would protect him. It would have if it was a normal sword and wasn't the sword of Aegeus. The wickedly sharp blade wasn't any normal sword and that fact was proved when it made a good sized cut on his arm.

While Asterion was looking at his bloody arm surprised, Theseus boasted, "What's the matter minotaur, never had a cut that deep before? The other swords used against probably weren't as good as mine."

"Alright, shit just got real", Sonia said, stepping up and picking a sword off the ground. "You mess with my friend and you mess with me."

Her opponent held out his arms in a mocking manner. "Strange. The beauty and the beast conspiring together! This will surely make a good tale to tell!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then what would your lame ass story be called?"

"Theseus and The Minotaur and The Girl Who Was Beaten Like a B*tch."

Her eyes rolled. "No way. If that's how we're naming this story, then it should be, The Minotaur and his Girl TOTAL PWNAGE."

"Um… what?", he and Asterion said in unison.

I too was confused. I mean, how the hell could she almost get the title of this story right?

"Eat rock dumbass!"

In Theseus' confusion, she picked a rock and threw it at him. Arms raised to defend against wave after wave of rocks, Theseus shouted, "If you're not going to use your sword against me, then use your fists instead of these rocks you damn woman!" A rock collided with his face when he finished his sentence.

Still throwing rocks at the poor guy, she told him back, "This rock is my fist!"

Asterion couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The hero destined to kill the minotaur was being stopped by small pelting rocks.

Sadly, this couldn't go on forever when she ran out of ammo.

"Enough!", Theseus shouted angrily. "I did not want to bring your end but if you choose to defend that monster then I must."

Then he charged at her. A girl with a few years of swordsmanship and a rusty sword vs a man who has trained in swordsmanship for nearly his entire life equipped with the sword of Aegeus. Who would win?


	7. True Love's Kiss?

**Chapter 7**

A rusty iron sword clashed with a seemingly glowing steel sword. Luckily for Sonia, her sword didn't break in half on first contact but she could hear the faint _crack_ coming from it

While their swords were busy trying to push the other away, Theseus couldn't help but say, "You certainly are a strong girl. Not many ladies such as yourself commit their lives to learn swordplay so are you a rogue Amazon, perhaps?"

"No, I'm an American girl from California that's gonna kick your ass!", she answered, pushing her sword even harder.

"American? California? Are you some kind of other worlder, human?"

A smile graced her lips. "Something like that."

A sudden kick to the stomach from Theseus sent her back with her feet sliding against the ground. She wore no armor but her Earthly clothes so his kick managed to do some damage as she clutched her stomach with one arm.

Theseus held out his arms in a mocking manner. "I thought you would be a challenge for me."

A hand wiped the blood trailing from her mouth. "I can still keep going."

"Um… Sonia?" Asterion asked in the background with a furred hand raised.

She turned around to face him. "What!" she shouted angrily, "Can't you see I'm in the middle of beating this smug punk!"

"I just want to know if you need any help," he asked, a little scared of her angry outburst. "I can still assist you even if my right arm feels a little pain."

She faced her smiling opponent again and raised her sword. "If I can't beat some brat who thinks everything he does is heroic, then I'm not the person I am." With that, she charged at him again.

Theseus expected her to try another useless attempt to slice his head off but no. What she did next was pick up some more rocks and threw it at his face. The big ones hit him hard while the small ones got into his eyes. His vision impaired, he tried swinging his sword at random directions to keep Sonia away from him.

Everytime she tried to get in close, she had to block a few slashes but some managed to get lucky and cause some bloody cuts on her skin; not that she cared. She'll sacrifice herself to get the job done.

After many painful cuts later, she managed to stab Theseus right through the heart. "H-how?" he sputtered, dropping his sword to the floor.

It was her turn to give him an annoying smile. "Fuck you, that's how." She pushed him back with a rusty sword still stuck in his chest. She turned to face the impressed minotaur. "Well that's that. Let's-" her eyes grew heavy and fell forward towards the ground.

With swift speed, Asterion caught her in his arms and looked at the beautiful girl with worried eyes. The pain of her injuries must've been so great that she blacked out. Asterion had no idea what to do, but I did.

I unmuted myself from the story. "Hey Asterion, I know a way to wake her up."

"Who said that!" he shouted, head looking around.

"Your father," I said sarcastically.

"What? Really?"

"Of course not, idiot. I'm just some guy here to help you."

"But how will you help me when I can not see you?"

"Relax man, I'll just tell you what to do. Okay first, look at her face."

He did what he was told. "Now what?"

"Focus on her pink lips."

When he did, he couldn't help but feel like kissing her right now.

"Wait, how did you know that?" he asked.

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN! Oh wait, sorry. Habit of mine. Let's just say I can read minds. Moving on."

"Now the way to bring her back is?"

"Kissing her."

His eyes grew wide. "But I can't kiss her! She's my friend! She'll probably give me a black eye when she wakes."

"No she won't. Besides, you kissed her before when you were sleeping with her."

The blush was obvious under his fur. "I don't recall such actions."

"That's because you were sleeping, duh!"

"But how will kissing her wake her up."

"Don't worry. I've seen this kind of situation in a Disney movie called Sleeping Beauty. You see, this witch was all like, I'm gonna curse this kid because I'm evil.' Then everybody was all like, 'Oh no! She's fallen asleep. Quick someone find a random guy to randomly fall in love with her and randomly kiss her in the lips so everything will be okay because it works every time!' You know, true love's kiss and all that cliche stuff."

"But she is sleeping because of her injuries! Not a curse!"

I was getting tired of this. "Just do it."

He pondered on what to do. He really wanted her to be his first conscious kiss, but wasn't it wrong to kiss someone who was sleeping? Well, it didn't seem to be wrong in Sleeping Beauty.

"Will you stop narrating? It's starting to annoy me." he stated to me. I then muted myself from the story.

Hesitantly, he brought his snout closer to her lips. Their lips met awkwardly but soon got better when he kissed her more passionately. Then to his surprise, he felt Sonia mimic his movements. Her hands grasped the sides of his muzzle to pull him closer as her mouth opened to let his tongue inside; her own tongue meeting his.

That's when she opened her eyes.


	8. I just can't wait to be King

**Chapter 8**

Sonia was sleeping; or at least she was sleeping. Something big and slimy was in her mouth but it somehow felt good as she mimicked its movements with her tongue. Call her crazy for liking a strange wet object in her mouth. Heh, what a weirdo.

After what seemed to be like forever, she regained the strength to open her eyes and shocked to find out that something big with horns was kissing her with its muzzle. By instinct, her fist collided hard on the creature's left eye and it drew back, clutching the pain with one hand.

So Asterion's prophecy had come true; he was gonna get a black eye if he tried kissing her. Sorry about that, Asterion. Maybe the Sleeping Beauty trick was a bad idea.

Asterion knew he shouldn't have trusted the strange voice in his head but at least it worked. The only backfire was that Sonia gave him a hard stare, impossible to tell if she was mad or not. So he tried asking her if she was angry about the whole _I'm gonna kiss you in your sleep_ thing. "A-are you mad about my tongue in your mouth?"

She didn't answer and continued to glare at him

"I'm sorry, but the voice inside my head told me too!"

Wow. Imagine giving that excuse to the police after you set your own house on fire.

Unexpectedly, she sighed and gave him a bright smile as if she just won another reading contest again. "Don't sweat about it, Asterion. I listen to the creepy voices in my head too."

"You do?"

A another punch to his already swollen eye was her answer. "Like hell I do! I mean, why in the world would I listen to anything that's in my head. Just who the hell do you think I am? The Joker?"

Talk about domestic violence but the minotaur can handle a small wild girl. Or at least he hoped. "I think you're overreacting."

She stood up to release his hold on her back. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that. It's just that I was hoping you would've told me about your feelings before that kiss and all."

"What do you mean?"

She went on and on about how she didn't like cliche situations that caused a person to not do what he or she had to do. The situation where the minotaur was afraid of rejection when he told her that he loved her because of his looks, for example.

"Where do you get these ideas?" he asked her. All the things that he has learned from her could be a great idea for a play.

"Movies," she answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Movies?" If you were Asterion, you would probably say, "What the hell are movies?"

"But mostly books," she added. "A lot of books," she finished. "And when I mean a lot of books, I mean A LOT of books. I've read the entire Harry Potter series, the Hunger Games trilogy, the Percy Jackson series, and loads of other old books and maybe some-"

Asterion was getting bored of hearing books come from her mouth so he covered it with the only thing he knew how; his lips. The kiss they shared will change their lives.

**(30 minutes later)**

The minotaur's back was on the hay bed while Sonia's body was on top.

The two were, obviously, kissing. Years of not doing it for the past three years is what kept them going for a long time but something was about to interrupt them. Something important. Something that will change their lives; again.

From the entrance stood a man. A royal man no doubt with neatly combed brown hair, seemingly golden greek robes, and brown leather sandals still in perfect condition.

He coughed to get the couples attention. Awkward. "Excuse but, Sir Asterion?" he asked to get his attention.

Asterion's eyes widened. Did some random guy just come in and saw him kissing his girl friend? That's embarrassing in like so many ways. Good thing it wasn't his parents that came in.

He released his tongue from Sonia's mouth and removed her from his chest and stood up, brushing off the dirt from his body that wasn't even there. "Um, yes. How can I help you?"

This new human was strange to him. He wasn't even shaking in fear. It was as if he's seen scarier things than a huge hulking minotaur.

"Hello Asterion, I am the royal advisor of the dead king Minos. I am here to tell you that you will ascend the king's throne and take all his responsibility," he merely stated to him.

"W-what?" he stuttered. First he was a monster, second he was a monster in love, and now he was a monster king? What's next? Overlord of the entire universe?

"Yes, quite shocking isn't it. It was in the king's will if he died. If you need better understanding, I shall read it to you." He took out a white scroll and unrolled it. He read out loud, "_It is with great sadness that I have died if anybody is reading this. For my kingdom to continue to prosper, the next in line with royal blood shall take the throne. However, if none of my children are alive then the throne shall be taken by my half son, Asterion. His mother's royal blood is in him so that makes him eligible to become king. Signed, King Minos."_

"What happened to his sons?" she asked him.

"They were all attacked by a stranger who called himself someyoungguy1243. The guards tried to stop him but he said, and I quote, 'Fuck the police.' He then proceeded to kill everyone with royal king's blood he could find except you."

Asterion had no idea how to celebrate his new role as king. Finally, his dreams of finding a nice home for the family he planned to have with Sonia.

A tug on his arm gave him a perfect idea to celebrate. He picked up his girl with one hand and kissed her deeply with all the passion he could muster.

Meanwhile, up in the clouds stood two girls, or goddesses to be exact. Both wore white greek robes but their appearances were different.

The shorter one had brown wavy curly hair with A LOT of makeup on her face. Probably an attempt to appear more beautiful than she already appears. This one was Aphrodite.

The taller one had black braided hair with makeup on her face as well but not as much as her relative. This one was Athena.

Aphrodite looked at her relative in disgust. "Can you believe this! The beast loving Sonia, one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen! Not only that, but she loves him too! It disgusts me!"

Athena always thought of her relative as an annoying brat who thinks the world should work how she thinks it should work. "Calm down. I do not see anything wrong about it. Asterion is a true gentleman to woman which would be essential for Sonia on their first time on the bed."

I don't think I need to tell you guys what will happen on the bed. :O

She scoffed at her, "You may see nothing wrong about it, but I do. I will use everything in my power to find her true love."

Athena's eyes narrowed at Aphrodite. "And I will do anything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen, you bitch."

Oh shit. Sonia and Asterion will be playthings to the goddesses' war. Let's hope Athena can stop Aphrodite.

**A/N:Thanks to one you guys who told me I should add some gods in the reviews because it gave me some new ideas.**


	9. How Marriage works in Old Times

**Chapter 9**

After many long measurements, Asterion's new servants had finally finished making some clothes tailored just for him.

He was looking at himself in a mirror, not bad considering what he wore back in the labyrinth.

A red sash was draped across his broad chest and under that was a simple white robe that covered everything except for his head and large forearms. No footwear was needed because he had hooves for feet, of course. But getting him a crown was difficult; the horns on his head was proof of that. So it was Sonia who that came up with an idea. Her plan was to make two golden rings that were big enough to fit the base of his horns. Not your everyday kingly crown to rule them all, but it worked.

With hesitation, he walked towards the stone balcony to meet the people he was suppose to rule and protect. How would they react to find him as their new king? Perhaps running and screaming was an option? But he knew that as long as Sonia was there with him, everything will be okay. Or at least he hoped.

Waiting there for him was Sonia, dressed in blue Greek robes(robes must be like the total fashion sense for everyone) with golden linings around her waist. Her black hair was now more straightened down thanks to the fact that she now has her own room to fix it instead of it letting it go wild when she was still down in the labyrinth.

Despite seeing his girlfriend everyday, the minotaur couldn't help but gulp in nervousness when he took in her beauty.

But she wasn't alone. Standing next to her was his royal advisor, or Mr. Why So Serious was what Sonia liked to call him, with a straight face awaiting for his new king to give out a speech to the people below.

Speaking of the people below, they were all standing in the middle of a square shaped opening with stone buildings surrounding them while wearing robes of different style and color. I'm getting real tired of those Greeks wearing robes everyday but whatever. It's not like they have the Internet to search up the latest fashion.

Anyways, as soon as Asterion put his hands on the railings, his people gasped in fear. In their eyes, they saw a very well dressed minotaur who was smiling and waving nervously.

Meanwhile, up in the blue sky, a single cloud floated lazily above the city. Unbeknownst to everyone, Athena and Aphrodite were on it, watching the whole thing.

Aphrodite looked smugly at her sister. "HAH! Maybe I don't have to do anything to find Sonia's true love. She'll realize that loving a minotaur is bad for her image so she'll look for another man for her."

Athena HATED losing. Losing to her bratty sister Aphrodite was even worse. So she said as calmly as she can, "Don't be so sure about that." A quick snap of her fingers gave Asterion new wisdom. Wisdom that allowed him to overcome his nervousness and give out a speech to his people.

He raised his hands to silence them. "Fellow citizens," he started, "I know how strange it is for a beast like me to take the throne, but I assure you, I will do everything in my newfound power to make sure that nobody will sleep on the streets, nobody will go hungry tonight, and nobody will kill others because I will make sure my kingdom will prosper so great that there will be no need for conflict within."

"But how can you do all of that!" a random person shouted out, "Every king has said those very words but nothing has changed! Nothing will ever change!"

Multiple people started talking to one another, all saying the same thing, "We are doomed to live in despair."

From above, Aphrodite was laughing at her sister. "Looks like your wisdom is useless to a monster ruler! He can't even gain the trust of his own people! Looks like I win dear sister!"

Athena gritted her teeth. She was right. The only thing she could do was give Asterion wisdom, not the trust of his people. It was useless. But I had an idea.

Using my writing powers, I materialized two large battery powered black speakers on the balcony wirelessly connected to the microphone in Sonia's hand. She had no idea how it happened but she knew what to do. Tell everyone to shut the hell up.

The crowd stopped talking when they heard a voice even louder than Asterion's coming from the balcony. "Listen everybody, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Their focused gaze on Sonia unsettled her but she continued, "Now I know how weird it is that a great guy like Asterion is your new king, but I assure you, he won't be the only one trying to help you. I'm not gonna be some lazy ass queen who just waits in bed to be literally fucked. No, I'm going to be a queen who will aid her king to make this sorry excuse for a kingdom great. And if he as so much gives me sign that he's becoming a tyrant, then I'll knock some sense into him by kicking him in the balls." Asterion cringed at the thought of that. "Any idiots got a problem with that?" she asked them.

A guy raised his hand to get everyone's attention. "That's great and all but how-"

A microphone thrown to his head interrupted him, knocking him out instantly. Great job Sonia, that's sure to get you some sponsors.

Now that she made her point, I dematerialized the speakers and microphone from the scene.

Asterion and Mr. Why So Serious stared at her in shock. They were really surprised on how well she handled the people but they were most interested in the devices that appeared out of nowhere.

"Because I'm kind of an expert with stuff like that," she answered their question but honestly, she was more interested on how the speakers and microphone appeared and disappeared. Deep down in her mind, she had a suspicion that it was the cause of the strange voice that she talked to back in chapter 1, which was totally true.

While the crowd was decreasing in people, the minotaur took Sonia's small hands into his large ones and looked down at her, straight into her shining eyes.. Body size didn't matter to them. It was the size of their love that mattered and it seemed to be pretty big right now. "Sonia, if you truly wish to be my queen, then you must marry me."

She gave him a smile so bright that he thought it could replace the sun. "Sure thing, Asterion. If you can just get me a ring, everything will be okay in no time."

He chuckled at her statement. Why should the only gift be a simple ring when as king, he could give her so much more? "Maybe in your land that is how marriage works, but here there is something called _proaulia., gamos, _and _epaulia."_

Sonia checked her memories for the definitions for those words but came up blank. What heck were those words suppose to mean?

"If you are confused, allow me to explain. It is a three day ceremony where it's mostly about getting ready for marriage.. On proaulia, you spend with any female relatives and friends and give offerings to the gods. On gamos, we have a feast with our families after you take a traditional bath. Then when the feast is done we uh... take a bath together. And the last part is where we get a lot of gifts to prepare our future together. Simple enough?"

"Uh, yeah, simple," she told him uncertainly. The only thing she heard was baths and presents.

Back in the clouds, it was Athena's turn to look smugly at her sister. "If you had my intellect, then you would be smart enough to give up, dear sister," she said.

An angry pout was given to Athena. "There is still time. All I have to do is make someone so charming and handsome that Sonia will have to fall for him."

Athena rolled her storm grey eyes. "Let me guess, Prince Charming?"

"NO!" she shot back. "One of my sons, Aeneas."

**A/N: I had to search up all these Greek marriage things and Aphrodite's children and some of it was kind of confusing so forgive me if there are some mistakes**


	10. Proaulia

**Chapter 10**

Asterion opened his eyes. Much to his disappointment, he couldn't wake up with Sonia in his arms; or at least not yet. When she's his queen, everything will be so much easier. But for today, he wasn't allowed to see her. Now that's gonna be hard to do. Maybe a little paperwork could get her off his mind?

Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from his bed. A pretty comfortable and impressive bed if he says so himself. It was the only furniture that didn't need to be replaced to be accustomed to his huge size and weight. It was so big and sturdy, you could fit two Asterions in it and it would still have room for one more. It wouldn't even make the slightest creak under all that weight too. King Minos sure liked big beds.

He sat down on a chair to work on the giant pile of scrolls his royal advisor piled onto last night, not bothering to put on any clothes and deciding to work in his underwear. The door was locked anyways so nobody could see him. If he was gonna bring his chaotic city order, he was gonna have to do A LOT of organizing and that much organizing could take him all day. What was Sonia doing?

* * *

><p>Sonia opened her eyes, the light coming from her window causing the wake up. Much to her disappointment, she couldn't wake up with two big strong furry arms wrapped around her. But when she becomes queen, all that will change.<p>

For now, she had to get ready because as soon as Asterion told one living being that he was gonna get married, everybody knew it.

Reluctantly, she pulled herself away from the bed wearing nothing except her bra and panty. She sat down on the chair to face the mirror strapped to the wall. As usual, her hair looked absolutely horrible in the morning. Good thing she had a cool ancient Greek hair brush made out of smooth light brown wood at her disposal.

As she smoothed out her hair, future events plagued her mind. Who would she be spending time with? Maybe with some of the maids she helps cook and clean with? Very unnatural for a future queen to do those things but she wasn't gonna to be any ordinary queen. What kind of presents did she have to give to the people upstairs? A piece of her hair? Pretty weird gift if she says so herself.

Somebody was knocking on the door. Crap. She hasn't even changed into her robes yet!

About two minutes later of changing, she opened the door.

Standing there was her best friend, Amelia, a hyperactive girl with brown hair and a face that looked liked the combination of Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus. "Hey there, Sonia! Breakfast is downstairs waiting for you!"

Sonia rubbed her tired eyes. Okay, time to get started.

* * *

><p>Asterion rubbed his tired eyes. Next to him was a big uneaten platter of food he sent a servant to deliver him and in front, big brown map of the city etched with black ink. Circled on the map were free spaces perfect for new houses and old houses that needed some serious reconditioning he planned to focus on. All this for those who don't have homes for free. What a nice guy.<p>

However, that wasn't the only thing he was doing for his people. The city's tax rate was ridiculous! 35% to be exact. So he changed it to something more sensible; 3%. He had a lot of money anyways.

He picked up an apple from the platter and inspected it; shiny, red, and so small he could definitely eat it in one bite.

Sonia once told him, "You're so big and strong, you'd make an excellent player in football." Football was something unknown to him , but he got the meaning. He can easily pick up a man and throw him farther than Hercules can.

A huge headache was coming on. Maybe it was time to take a break and start eating some food? His rumbling stomach was a supporter on the idea.

* * *

><p>Sonia stood in the kitchen, eating her plate of food while listening to her gossiping friends. They were all saying things like, "Have you seen that guard who's stationed by the entrance, he was totally looking at me!" or "I'm pretty sure I saw the god Zeus try hitting on that poor homeless girl in the slums!" You know, usual girl talk.<p>

But when they realized they weren't hearing anything from their future queen, they focused their attention on her. "Hey what's wrong Sonia?" one of them asked, "Ran out of stories to tell when you were with our new king?

She shook her head. "No, it's just that all this Greek marriage stuff is confusing. I'm not exactly from here. What the hell am I suppose to give to a god?

"Well," Amelia started "I'm not married yet but my mom told me on the first day you can give pretty much anything to the gods as long as its nothing inappropriate of course."

"Sounds simple. What kind of god am I offering to?"

"Aphrodite or Artemis."

"Aphrodite? You mean the goddess of sluts?"

In the corner stood two old ladies sweeping the floor. One was laughing her ass off with the group while the other bared her teeth. Unbeknownst to anyone, these two were Athena and Aphrodite. You can probably guess who the pissed off one was and who the amused one was.

"I can not believe she would say such a thing in front of me!"

With some effort, Athena finally managed to stop laughing and said, "Oh calm down, sister. I am sure she was just joking. Although, she does have a point."

The goddess of slu- I MEAN love aimed her glare at Athena. "A POINT!" she yelled as quietly as she could. "What do you mean point! I am not a slut!"

"Oh? Then how many mortal men have you slept with?"

The embarrassed goddess looked away blushing. "Three," she lied.

Athena was not convinced. "Riiiiiiiiiiiight," she said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>By the time everyone was having lunch, Asterion had finally made it to the complaint list. Some of the complaints were ridiculously ridiculous like, "There's this cat that keeps meowing at night" or "My brother won't stop annoying me" and "The ghost of my father keeps haunting me."<p>

Being a ruler was stressful. Being a ruler without a queen was even worse.

* * *

><p>After a good luck feast for dinner, Sonia stood in front of a huge marble temple that looked like the Supreme Court building except there weren't exactly any walls; just pillars. The only thing that blocked out the outside world's starry night sky was the triangular roof and nothing else.<p>

At the end of the temple stood a shrine. The shrine had two mini pillars with a small green stone bowl in the middle.

In her hands was a small kopis, a one edged curved blade that she borrowed from the armory. Okay, time to make a sacrifice.

* * *

><p>By the time Asterion finished all the paperwork, night had fallen a long time ago and there were bags under his eyes. Three empty platters of food had nothing but crumbs on it. Has he even left his room?<p>

The minotaur blew the candle, darkening the room , and went off to bed.

However,despite how tired he was, he couldn't sleep; no matter how hard he tried. A figure was plagued in his mind. Not seeing her for an entire day was starting to affect him badly.

To hell with the rules of marriage! He was gonna see Sonia and sleep with her in his arms.

Maybe he didn't need to find Sonia because as soon as he opened the door, there she stood, hands behind her back and giving him an innocent look that said, "No problem here."

"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, "You're not suppose to see me today!"

"Yeah, about that. You see, the today you were referring to earlier is actually yesterday because It's probably past midnight so that means today isn't the same today you mentioned earlier."

He cocked his head sideways. "What?"

"It's a new day, dumbass."

No further explanation was needed. He scooped her up in his arms, kissing her as he carried her to his bed.

With Sonia in his arms, he could finally fall asleep. Although, he had one question to ask. "What did you offer to the gods?"

She snuggled deeper into his fur. "Just some strands of my hair. It seemed okay enough. Now lets sleep. I'm beat."

* * *

><p>In the throne room, Asterion's royal advisor was talking to a strange man with curly brown hair, curly brown sideburns, and a curly brown goatee.<p>

"So you wish to prepare the bath for Future Queen Sonia?" Mr. Why So Serious asked him.

"Of course," the man said proudly, "My mom told me too."

"Only females are the ones who prepare it but I guess a male can too, but beware, she is already in love so don't try anything," he warned.

"I won't be doing anything to the future queen of course. I'll let my looks do it for me."

"What is your name again?"

"Well my dear friend, I am the son of the goddess of slu- I MEAN love, Aeneas," he said with smugness. He was so confident of making the beautiful Sonia his instead of that beast Asterion.


	11. Gamos Pt1

**Minotaur 11**

No clouds were in the bright blue sky as Asterion carried multiple heavy logs of wood over his shoulder in the construction sight. Normally, a king would help his people by fighting in the army or doing paperwork but Asterion planned to help build too. The citizens were so touched by his actions that they didn't normally hung around doing nothing but instead help out too. Even the children helped by giving people buckets filled with water to help cool off the effects of the sun's scorching heat.

A soldier wearing steel armor approached him. "King Asterion, please excuse my interruption but I am here to inform you that your people request your presence to the feast they plan to have."

The king widened his bull eyes, almost dropping the logs over his shoulder. His people wanted a beast as company? Strange. "I would very much like to go but please inform them I am not able to because I am to have a feast with Sonia."

"But that's just it, sir. The feast is about you. You and Sonia's marriage!"

Okay, now he was interested. "Where will it take place?"

"By the shrine in the city plaza, the largest one in all of Greek."

And with that, the soldier left, leaving Asterion in wonder. Never had the minotaur believed that he would connect to his people so quickly. Maybe it was thanks to Sonia that he was able too? Speaking of Sonia, how was her bath going?

* * *

><p>Sonia did not want to take a bath. She wanted to help Asterion build houses too but no, the stupid marriage rules said she couldn't do that today except take a freakin bath in the castle. What a load of sh-<p>

She sunked in deeper into the tub, blowing bubbles in the warm water to avoid the strange man's gaze who had his arms crossed and leaning his back against a white marble pillar, giving her an annoying smirk. He was suppose to leave her once he was done warming the water but no, he _insisted _on being her guard for the entire time, making her feel suspicious of his actions. Could he be just another pervert that wants to take her virginity?

"Has anyone ever told you that you'll look absolutely breathtaking if you take off that strange clothing you're wearing?" he asked her while hoping that he'll receive a blush. He didn't; he got a hateful glare instead.

Sonia was wearing a modern day swimsuit requested by me to avoid the pervert from looking at her most private parts. But when she's with Asterion, she'll take it off if he asks her. "No, I won't take it off so shut the hell up."

Aeneas raised an eyebrow, a plan forming in his mind. "Oh, then how about I," he walked closer to the tub, trying to not feel scared of the even more evil glare of the girl, "take them off for you?"

That was it. As soon as he got close enough, Sonia practically jumped from the tub, water flying everywhere, and punched( and not a girly slap) the man's face causing some of his pearly white teeth and blood to leave his body. Her left impaired, she aimed her right towards Aeneas' balls and pushed him down to the ground.

He stood there, bloody faced and shocked. One hand clutching his swollen mouth and the other holding the pain in his nether regions. HA HA. PWNED.

"Maybe that will teach you not to try hitting on an engaged woman, dumbass," she mocked him. Now it was her turn to give him an annoying smirk.

Tears in his eyes, the fallen demigod got up and ran through the door.

Her eyes rolled. What a crybaby.

Aeneas stopped running in the middle of the hallway when he was confronted by his mother, Aphrodite; disguised as an old lady.

"What happened?" she asked with concern. Things were not going as planned.

He finally managed to stop crying and answered, "It's that Sonia bitch! She- she," he had to take a big breath before continuing, "She ruined my perfect face and made feel pain beneath my waist!" That's when he finally broke down and cried into his mother's shoulder while she pet his head soothingly.

"Don't worry my son. You were too good for her anyways."

"So what do I do now?"

"You can get out of my sight."

Before he could react, Aphrodite snapped her finger, teleporting Aeneas to the depths of tartarus.

"Well that was a complete failure and I didn't even have to do anything," Athen said from behind in old lady form.

Aphrodite turned around and came face to face with her smiling sister. "It was only a minor setback! Never had I come across a girl who would act so repulsive to handsome mean and so passionate in front of beasts! So I will do this!" She held out the palm of her hand and in an instant a shiny red apple appeared.

Curiously, Athena picked up the apple and inspected it. "And how is an apple going to make Sonia fall in love."

"No dear sister. I'm not going make Sonia fall in love with someone. I'm going to make her lust after someone."

"And how does that work?"

"Whoever eats this apple will lust after the first person they see of the opposite gender and I will make sure she looks at a real man and not a beast! And when the king finds out that his girl has slept with another man, he will leave her, leaving Sonia no chance but to be with the man she gave her virginity to! It's perfect!"

Of course her plan would've been perfect if wasn't for the fact that Athena had her own plans.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen in the kingdom allowing the moon and the stars to show off their brilliance.<p>

In the plaza stood were multiple large long tables lined up vertically from each other, all adorned with multiple platters of food and bright candles. What separated half of the tables from each other was a big open space perfect for dancing. In front was a huge wooden stage being used for a band of master musicians to play elegant music.

But one table stood out from the others. On one end of a table sat a huge hulking minotaur on a massive stone chair. Next to him was the beautiful Sonia, dressed in flowing red robes that hardly showed just how curvy her body was because attracting other guys something she wasn't planning to do. Her hair was expertly curled thanks to some concentration and a few hours in front of the mirror all afternoon.

The entire feast was only supposed to be for family members, but since the two had no relatives alive, she said, "To hell with it" and invited everybody to what she liked to call, "A party."

Because I don't want to bore you guys with a whole, "I am very happy that life is going so great" speech, I'll skip right ahead to the eating.

As Sonia started piling up her food, a platter with the biggest shiniest apple caught her eye like she was somehow drawn to it. Her hand reached out to grab it but was stopped by an old woman grabbing her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the old lady, waving a finger in front of her. "How about you give that to the king as a gift? It's probably the biggest apple he will ever eat."

If it was a guy, Sonia would have said, "F*ck you". But since it was an old lady, she reluctantly agreed with a nod. I mean, who could refuse and old lady's request?

Taking two apples, she handed the big one to Asterion who only needed to hold it with a thumb and forefinger. Looking at each other's eyes, they took a bite from their fruit.

Only Asterion's eyes widened when he bit into the apple. It was as if he saw Sonia on a whole different way. Her smooth tan skin almost made it impossible not to touch. Her brilliant brown eyes made his body so warm but froze him in place. Her natural fruity scent became even more evident in his nose; he just wanted to drown in it. Her smiling lips made him want to cover them with his own… roughly. The slightly noticeable curves was enough to suddenly make his underwear feel tight. But he _was_ a gentle and he _will _contain himself. At least for now.

His inappropriate thoughts were broken when Sonia pointed to a couple of people dancing to the steady beat of the music. "Wanna go dancing?"

The minotaur nodded his head, unable to speak for some reason.

Hand in larger hand, the two walked to the large free space while Asterion fought the animal urges within him.

* * *

><p>Athena watched them head to dance floor, happy with her achievement. She may not be a god of mischief like Hermes or Loki, but she did learn a thing or two from them. She left in a flash, leaving Asterion to fight his animal urges.<p> 


	12. Gamos Pt2

**Chapter 12**

It all happened so fast.

One moment, Asterion was trying not look embarrassed when his fully erect member stood out in the extremely large bathtub's water, and in the next moment he was nervously kissing Sonia in his own bed, him on top and his girl below him. Not bad for a minotaur. Although, the minotaur did have to be careful not to crush her with too much of his weight on her.

He slipped off her robes, careful not simply rip them off in haste. She once told him that no man has ever touched her and taken her as her first; a promise was made in his mind when they both started a relationship after remembering her words. He will be as gentle as he can be.

The minotaur threw the useless clothing onto the floor. Now since that was done, he ripped off his own, not caring how expensive the fabric was.

At first, Sonia had a look of fear when she paused for a moment, looking down to see his huge member for a second time, it was so big and thick, but she was quickly comforted with more kisses on the lips. That was a way of Asterion telling her he will be slow and caring.

Very slowly, the minotaur entered her wet folds as she clutched the fur on his chest and buried herself in it. He could sense her pain but continued going in. Then he finally reached it; her virgin barrier. The contact sent waves of absolute pain throughout her body.

He drew back and apologized for hurting her but she cupped the side of his muzzle and told him that she was _just fine_ and that he should _just break it._

And so he did. He moaned again in pleasure as the tip entered her until it stopped as he reached the barrier. This time, she was ready as the half bull thrusted in a bit harder, destroying what was left of the broken shield. However, minotaur sized manhood plus her being a virgin seemed not be a good combination when he had to stifle her scream with even more kisses. It was that painful. But the pain subsided when he thrusted in a little deeper and harder with each passing second, and pretty soon, moans of pleasure left Sonia's mouth too. Every thrust he made, she made her own in perfect timing.

It was then Asterion sensed it; his release was coming close. and there wasn't much time left. Using whatever willpower he had left, he went in deeper than before, the tightest spot in her body. The length of his manhood was a little too long to go in all the way but both felt even more pure bliss as Sonia's walls clasped around it.

There just wasn't enough willpower in Asterion to hold back exploding his hot thick sticky sperm in Sonia. Spent, he rolled over onto his back with his sleeping girl safely secured in his arms. No blanket was needed because he knew his soft fur was better suited to keep her warm against the cold night.

**A/N: This is my first lemon and I hope I did okay. Review please.**


	13. Final Day

**Chapter 13**

Morning rays of sunshine was brought down upon the Asterion's waking kingdom.

Two species, one minotaur and the other human, slept on the same bed together, the bigger one's black furred arms were wrapped carefully around the small one's form. Both beings were awake, but never bothered to escape from the other's warmth they radiated.

As the half bull sighed in relaxation, Sonia pondered what she had just done.

A long time ago, she promised herself to never fall in love with regular guys because there was none right for her, but when she met Asterion, she immediately knew he wasn't a normal guy. He was better than normal and that's why she fell for him, and that's why her purity was given to him.

As Sonia let out her own sigh, Asterion pondered what he had just done.

A long time ago, when he was just a baby, the half bull became placed in an underground labyrinth ordered by his _father. _ Luckily though, his tough body and great intelligence helped survive the harsh conditions. 24 years has passed since then and he finally gave up hope of being something else than a trapped monster used as punisher for King's Minos' enemies. But then of course he met Sonia, a brave girl who didn't even flinch or blink at him; she merely extended her hand, a universal sign of a greeting. Reluctantly, he took it and fate began to change his life.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he apologized once again after he remembered the pain she must've felt.

She kissed his furry chest before telling him once again, "Don't sweat it, Asterion. I was taught in school that first timers always get hurt."

He calmed down a little as the two let silence fill the air for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

"Asterion?" he heard her ask.

"Yes?" the sleepy minotaur responded back.

"Would you be mad if I got pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" he hugged her a tighter, "Sonia, I would be delighted if you got pregnant. I once had a dream that I was a father of two small minotaurs and two small humans. Seeing my own children made me happy that I'm no longer lonely because my beautiful queen loves me." He lifted her off from his chest and held her face in front of his. "Or rather, future queen until we get married first.."

Happy with Asterion's comforting words, Sonia crawled up from his chest to reach his bull head, which was looking up at her surprised. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on his muzzle lips before they made their second love making session.

From above the clouds, Aphrodite glared at the two unlikely couple as the minotaur entered her slowly once again. "Damn it all!" she cursed, "I've failed to find Sonia's true love!"

"Oh, will you calm down sister," Athena said behind, smirking at her accomplishment, "Have you ever thought that the minotaur is Sonia's true love?"

"Of course I did! But then I thought on how love between a monster and a human would bring monstrous results! Don't you know there's a chance that their offspring will be a minotaur?"

"I do indeed know, sister. I am the goddess of wisdom after all. Plus, I did ask the Fates about it and they say half of the human population in Sonia's own timeline will be replaced by minotaurs."

"Do I look like the goddess of population!" The goddess of love started to look like she was actually the goddess of hate instead. "My job is finding woman their love and love is between two of the same race. Monster and human are not the same race," she pointed out to her.

But Athena wasn't listening. She walking away, her head held up high and her form strutting.

"Where are you going?" Aphrodite almost said yelling, "I'm not done ranting yet!"

Still walking away, she responded back, "To ask some of our fellow brothers and sisters for gifts. Today is the day when the married couple gets some presents after all."

A minotaur sat on a huge throne custom made for him while and next to him was a young woman sitting on a smaller throne, playing her 3ds xl I magically summoned up to congratulate their marriage. But a cool 3ds xl wasn't the only gift they received. Loads of precious stones were piled on the floor and a cart full of the freshest fruit and vegetables were also given to them by the citizens.

Perhaps now would be a good time to call it a day and be happy with what you got. However, not everybody gave their gifts. To be specific, the gods had yet to give their gifts so they sent Hermes to do it for them.

He appeared in a cloud of white smoke in front of the couple while wearing white winged golden hat and sandals and dressed in white robes. In his hand was a brown sack filled with unknown items that will soon be revealed if you keep reading this story.

"Hello my King and Queen," the god of messengers said to them as he bowed, "I am here to deliver the gifts from the gods." Hermes put his hand inside the sack and out came a stunning diamond necklace held together by a gold chain. He threw the expensive apparel at the flabbergasted queen. "Ladies first," he said, smirking.

Sonia held the glittering jewelry in front of her. "Um… thanks but jewerly isn't really my thing."

"Ok then, how about I give something to the king instead?" Once again, he put his hand in the sack but this time, it seemed as though he couldn't lift whatever object was inside. "Excuse me for one moment for Hephaestus had to make your weapons the right size for you King Asterion."

Hermes lifted the bag by the bottom and the sharp tip of a large Xiphos fell with a _clink. _"Aha, there you go. A giant sword for a giant minotaur."

Asterion stood up from his chair and picked up the heavy sword with ease and inspected it.. The blade glowed faintly blue and the hilt was gold. The leather grip wasn't so bad either.

"That fine blade was forged by the god of forges himself and can cut through steel faster than I can run."

He swung the sword a few times to test it before asking Hermes, "Why?"

The god raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he mimicked.

"Why are the gods giving me gifts all of a sudden. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Because we gods understand the pain you felt during your years in the labyrinth so this is merely sympathy." Then the next reason for the gifts gave him a look of dread. "Also, Athena can be a bit… SCARY when we gods don't as she tells."

"Please give the god of forges my thanks." He put the god-made weapon back into its scabbard.

"Hey, how come you get a cool weapon and I didn't?" Sonia chimed in, "Girls can slay their enemies with a sword too."

Hermes gave her a confused stare. "What are you, an Amazon?"

Asterion put a huge hand on his shoulder. "Sonia is not like most women who runs and screams in fear. She is a young woman who fights and that is why I love her," the minotaur explained.

"So basically, I'm a badass."

"Then you may like this." The god revealed a small gold dagger whose silver blade also glowed a faint blue. "Your weapons are combined with Hephaestus' master handiwork and Athena's vast knowledge, thus giving you two the power to do great in battle."

Hermes gave the queen the dagger and she spun in the hair a few times before throwing it at his magic sack. The sharp blade easily tore through the bag. Minotaur-sized brown armor fell to the floor with a _clang. _

Asterion picked up a sturdy chest-plate armor "Is this for me?"

"Another one of Hephaestus' creations. Surely as king you will fight many wars and some of them may contain enemy demigods who also have god-forged stuff such as yours."

But Asterion wasn't listening. He was too busy putting on the armor. He was a bit clumsy at first because he never had a metal suit tailored just for him for battle. Sure, he did have the resources to make his own large armor but he believed it was a waste of metal when his thick muscles proved to be armor itself.

Everything fit perfectly. His torso was covered with bronze but his furry shoulders was let shown. Hiis arm was also covered in shining bronze gauntlets. He picked off his sword from the ground and unsheathed it, holding the weapon up in the sky to see his own reflection in the blade.

"Stop being a show off," his queen told him.

He sheathed the sword back into its scabbard. "Right, sorry about that."

Done with his business, Hermes took a step back from the couple and bowed. "I do bid you two farewell for I must take my leave."

Before he left in an explosion if smoke, Sonia shouted out to him, "Thanks for the presents!"

A mere smile graced his lips. The minotaur and the human's lives are about to get even better by the time they have a child. And maybe a few more children wouldn't hurt either?

**A/N: This story will be labeled complete but I may add a few chapters like when Asterion tries to comfort Sonia during childbirth and another chapter when the two argue about science.**


End file.
